Um, the XfilesBuffy thingy
by PanFan
Summary: Funny... I love Btvs and X-files but it kinda pokes fun at them both!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything . not a single thing. If you wanna sue me you'll only get about 35¢, an old button and a dust bunny named Fluffy. Buffy belongs to Joss and X-files to Chris, both of them should drag me in to the street and shot me for the poorly written and totally lame story I put their characters into.  
  
  
  
Setting Pre Scullys pregnancy, Pre death of Tara. No icky Dogget, (Did I spell that right? Who cares?). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Monday, 8:15 am, Washington D.C. FBI headquarters.  
  
"Morning Scully." Stated an exhausted Mulder.  
  
"How early did you come in Mulder?"  
  
"8 in the morning, yesterday. I've been studying this case we got ."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And check this out." Mulder put a tape on. It was a security tape, on it there was a young woman who come out of the corner behind a man. The lady started beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Mulder, I hardly see how this is an X-file,"  
  
"Keep watching," The lady pulled a dagger out and tried to stab him, when she did he turned to dust.  
  
"Whoa,"  
  
"That's not all, this occurred 3 years ago."  
  
"Then why haven't we seen it before?"  
  
"The store owner never reported the murder. It wasn't sent to us until the new owner of the store, an out-of-towner, came across the tape in a storage room."  
  
"Let's ask the original owner about it."  
  
"We can't, he died recently of unknown causes, he was 31. Not only that but this small town in California has more highschool fatalities than any other city, ever."  
  
"We're is this place?"  
  
"A small town named Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnyvale, oh I've heard of that!"  
  
"No, not Sunnyvale, Sunnydale!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tuesday, 5:00 PM, Buffy's house, Sunnydale, California.  
  
Scully and Mulder walked up to a nice little house and knocked on the door. Out answered a young girl who was about 15 with long brown hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"We're agents Mulder and Scully of the FBI. Can we talk to your legal guardian?"  
  
"Dawny, what's going on?" From behind Dawn came the lady on the tape.  
  
"Miss Summers, we're from the FBI, can we have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure." And with that Buffy invited them in. As they sat in the living room Buffy instructed Dawn to go to her room. Mulder and Scully showed Buffy the tape.  
  
"I can explain," started Buffy, "you see I the chosen one, born to kill vampires. What I killed was a vampire."  
  
"You expect us to believe that?"  
  
"No Sir and Ma'am." Said Buffy. "So why are you questioning me?"  
  
"Well we didn't have any leads so we've been going to random houses, asking questions."  
  
"Then how'd you know my name?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" Guessed Mulder.  
  
"The fact is you're on the tape." Scully stated, " we're going to have to question you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tuesday 5:30 PM, Sunnydale Police Station.  
  
"Whoa, where did the freaky typing sound come from?" Franticly asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh that," Calmly said Mulder, "That just follows us around."  
  
"Miss Summers," asked Scully, "would you please come with me into the interrogation room."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So why did you ask me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We should investigate!" Exclaimed Mulder.  
  
"Calm down Mulder." Said Scully, "one case at a time!"  
  
As Scully and Buffy went into the interrogation room Mulder went to an area where he could do some research.  
  
"So Buffy," asked Scully, "what's your name?!?!"  
  
"Um, Buffy."  
  
"So you admit it."  
  
Buffy broke down in tears, "Yes, yes I admit it, My name is Buffy! Buffy Anne Summers!"  
  
"Your middle name is Anne?"  
  
Buffy stopped crying now. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Mulder opened the door slightly, "Scully, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." They left Buffy in the room and talked in the hallway.  
  
"Turns out Buffy has a history of violence." Said Mulder, "and has been 'fighting vampires' for years and no one in this town notices."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"That's not all. I've found a myth that says there is one girl born into every generation, with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop their spread of evil. Try to get her to mention her being the slayer, having a watcher and a key. Then we'll know if she's familiar with the myth."  
  
"Mulder, how did you find all that out so quickly?"  
  
"Internet." 


End file.
